You XiaoMo/Relationships
Relationships Ling Xiao Ling Xiao and You XiaoMo have a complicated relationship. At the start of the novel You XiaoMo greatly feared Ling Xiao. He later realises he has fallen for him He holds Ling Xiao dearly in his heart and can get intensely jealous of others attention on Ling Xiao and react very strongly. Excerpt From: Yin Ya. “The Legendary Master's Wife - Book 3.” iBooks. Contract Beasts PiQiu (皮球) PiQiu is a noble Blue-Blooded Wolf and also You XiaoMo's first contract beast. MoMo obtained the egg of the Blue-Blooded Wolf during an auction and raised him by hand. MoMo had a pretty close relationship with PiQiu because of this and often spoiled him. XiaoHei ( ) Xiao Hei is a Golden Black Leopard (金刚黑极豹) MoMo found in the Paradise Realm, while still a disciple of TianXin Sect. Xiao Hei was a level Demon Beast and was guarding a high-level magic herb when they encountered each other. Xiao Hei remains rather cold and aloof around his Master. SheQiu (蛇球) She Qiu is a Nine Winged Unity Serpent You encountered in the Paradise Realm, while still with the TianXin Sect. "Nine winged unity serpent (九翼灵犀蛇) : previously translated as Nine winged Magic horn serpent. The previous translation is not wrong, because 灵犀 really translate as Magic Rhino horn. But this term is a metaphor for “reputed to confer telepathic powers; fig. mutual sensitivity; tacit exchange of romantic feelings; a meeting of minds; tacid understanding or comprehension”, or explain in a simple way, the unity/understanding between one mind to another. => no, SheQiu doesn’t have a horn, It means that his species is an intelligent type that you feel like he can read your mind or like your mind is in unity with his mind."https://exiledrebelsscanlations.com/lmw-chapter-198/ MaoQiu (毛球) MaoQiu is a Seven-Tailed Demon Fox. MaoQIu's original owner was rude and ill-treated the Fox. As a result, MaoQiu is more polite towards it's new owner You XiaoMo, as compared with MoMo's other contracted Demon Beasts. CatQiu (猫球) CatQiu is a Thousand Illusion Cat Ball originally given to MoMo from Qui Ran as a gift. LanQiu (篮球) You XiaoMo and LanQiu had a rocky start because LanQiu, the Bird of Pride, was made to enter into a contract with You. The two have since become closer. Little Chick Metal Swallowing Beast, XiaoPing & XiaoPong During the latter part of the TongTian story, You was particularly close with this three Demon Beasts. The three especially Xiao Ping and Xiao Pong have proven their worth repeatedly in intel-gathering. Giant Roc QiQiu QiQiu is the latest addition to You's so-called Qiu Team, The Weasel beast. And thus, he does not dare to misbehave. He works the hardest in an effort to please his new Master and is favoured by You XiaoMo. Relationships with Humans [[Fang ChenLe|'Fang ChenLe']] Fang ChenLe was You XiaoMo's Da Shi-xiong, while serving as a disciple under Kong Wen during his time in the TianXin Sect. He had a pretty close relationship with Fang ChenLe, much like an older brother and a younger sibling. 'Fu ZiLin' Fu ZiLin was his Second Shi-xiong, while serving under Kong Wen during his days in the TianXin Sect. They had a close relationship despite Fu's seemingly aloof and stoic appearance. Zhou DaZhou He was You XiaoMo's Fifth Shi-xiong in the TianXin Sect. You XiaoMo gave Zhou DaZhou a Six Wing Divine Tiger. 'Jiang Liu' Jiang Liu and You XiaoMo grew up in the same village. He was the first person to appear when You transmigrated as a disciple in TianXin Sect. It is revealed later that Jiang Liu was 'ordered' by Tang YunQi to 'kidnap' him and sometimes seemingly display ill-intent towards You XiaoMo which is why. You XiaoMo is particularly cautious of him during his time in TianXin Sect. 'Tang YunQi' You XiaoMo and Tang YunQi were often at odds with each other during their time as disciples of the TianXin Sect. Tang was often madly jealous of You's close relationship with Ling Xiao who was the object of her affections. Kong Wen You XiaoMo's Master while he was apprenticed to the TianXin Sect. He did not enjoy a close relationship with Kong Wen. Others from Tian Xin Sect Duan QiTian He was approached by Duan who was interested to make him his disciple due to his innate talent at pill-refining. Others from DaoXin Academy Tang YuLin BaiLi XiaoYu Friends at Xiao Yao Institution Cheng XianRong Jiu Ye Family You JunQi You Family (Earth) Category:Relationships